The Bride of the Desert
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: There was more to the devil fruits thanks to the one who created them. Selene Potter was beaten to death and left in a ditch to die, when a man finds her. The man calls on the life debt that she owes him and she has to become his wife. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bride of the Desert**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter and One Piece. I wished that I did, but I don't.

Three thousand years ago, Eris the goddess of chaos and discord created the cursed devil fruits that gave a person a special ability, but also took away their ability to swim in the sea or any body of water. After the Paramount War, Eris decided to give her favorites who did not have any devil fruit ability and those with the abilities of a devil fruit, immorality, so they could live forever. And then Eris decided to have those that were dead like Whitebeard, Ace D. Portgaz, and Bon Clay reincarnated and also to remember what they were before they died, but that did not happen until a thousand years passed. As the years went by, they all began to notice that they were not aging, just remaining the same.

Soon it began to get tiring to be immortal and to watch the rest of the world age and die, while they could not have that same peace as the rest of them. They tried every way that they could think of to get the same peace, to never wake up to the aging world while they remain ageless. But soon every thing was about to change and it began with Crocodile and his crew.

**(Scene Break)**

Selene Potter knew something really bad was happening to her as she woke up in the trunk of her relatives' car. She was in severe pain and everything was hurting. It was a good thing that she gave her most important possessions to Ron who understood that whenever she got a feeling that something bad was going to happen, it was going to happen. She even told Hedwig to fly to the Burrow, just in case. It was a good thing too, because as soon as she stepped into the house, she was knocked out.

**(Scene Break)**

Mr. 1 was driving the car and Crocodile was in the back, looking out at the endless trees. Suddenly, he saw something that looked to be a body dumped in the ditch, normally he would just let it go and forget, but this time something told him to not to leave.

"Stop the car, Mr. 1 and turn it around," Crocodile ordered.

When they stopped at the side of the road where the body was, they got out and walked closer to the body and they saw it was of fourteen or thirteen year old girl, lying there covered in blood and badly beaten. As he got closer, he saw that it was the Girl-Who-Lived, Selene Potter. Yes, he and the others who were also cursed knew of the magical world. And frankly, they did not think much of it as it was very backward society.

But to his and 1's surprise, they thought that the wizarding world would take better care of their celebrities than this. Crocodile suddenly smiled as a thought came to him as Ms. Potter began to wake.

**(Scene Break)**

Selene slowly opened her eyes to see where she was and if there was any hope that she could get any sort of help, when she saw a blurry face come into view.

"I will give you two choices, one you can die here or you can marry me and live. What will it be, Ms. Potter?" A man's voice asked.

Selene could not believe what she was hearing, but she wanted to be selfish for once in her life and live. Opening her mouth, she said, "Live."

She heard a chuckle and before she could focus, she was falling back into the darkness, but as she was falling, she heard, "Good choice, Ms. Potter."

**(Scene Break)**

Picking her up, Crocodile ordered Mr. 1 to drive to the nearest hospital. Once they got there, the nurses took one look at the girl in his arms and flew into action.

The cops came and asked him about the girl and he answered by saying that he found the girl in the ditch not too far from the town. Discovering that she was still alive, he had told his driver to drive to the nearest hospital. Then the police asked if he had seen the girl before and he said no, he has not.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud alarm went off and the nurses and the doctors were trying to revive the girl who's heart stopped beating.

**(Scene Break)**

Selene Potter woke up naked in what it seemed to be, King's Cross Train Station, looking around to see if there was any clothes for her to put on, but did not see any. Sighing, she wished to have some clothes and suddenly a pair of jeans and a button up shirt appeared in front of her. Quickly, she put on her clothes and started walking around to see if there was anyone who could help her.

"Where is everybody?" Selene asked, but suddenly she heard a baby crying in the distance. Following the crying, Selene came across the ugliest baby that she ever seen in her life. But she picked it up, ugly or not, and began to rock back and forth to get it to calm down.

"Well, I wouldn't be doing that to a baby that looked like that," A male's voice said behind her. Turning around at a speed that she did not know that she possessed. She saw both her mother, Lily Potter and her father, James Potter.

Selene was in shock, she whispered, "Mom, dad, is that really you guys? Does this mean that I'm dead?"

Lily smiled and replied, "Yes, its really us. And for the question whether or not that you are dead is yes and no."

Suddenly, the ugly, sick baby disappeared from her arms. Selene asked, "What just happened to the baby?"

"That was a piece of Tom's soul, that bastard ripped to shreds," James spat out. Selene felt her eyes widen at what her father had just said. Tom, the Dark Lord, had ripped his soul into pieces. Even she knew that was against nature itself.

"Well, I should not be surprised at what he did. I miss you two so very much. I wished that you two were alive." Selene said as she hugged her parents.

"So, what are you going to do?" James asked her.

Selene thought for a moment and then answered, "I want to live, even it means to marry someone that I never met. I owe him a life debt."

James growled, "If he hurts you in any way, I will find a way to get a body and kill him slowly and painfully."

Selene smiled at what her father said as she knew that her parents really do care for her.

Lily let Selene as it was almost time for her to go. Lily said to her, "I will be watching and you better not give me any grandbabies any time soon or I will be very angry. Oh, tell Sirius that he better not corrupt you with pranks or when he dies, I will get him fix permanently."

Selene laughed and said, "I love you, mom, dad."

As they were fading away, Selene could hear them say, "We love you too."

**(Scene Break)**

Selene woke up to see a white ceiling and she knew that she was in a hospital. Sighing, she knew that she made the right choice to live and to see what life would throw at her.

"Its good to see you awake," The same voice from before said.

**AN: I hope that you all like this. This idea popped into my head and refused to get out. So I wrote it down. Please review and tell what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or One Piece. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So don't sue me, I am not worth it. Really, I am not.

It has been several weeks since Selene woke up in the hospital and fulfilling her end of the deal and signing papers that made her, Mrs. Selene Crocodile. Apparently, his full name was Zero Crocodile, when she found that out, she gave a look that caused Crocodile to mutter something Iva and his stupid names. And it has been two weeks since Selene was released from the hospital and moved into the mansion that her new husband owns. She is now living in the bedroom right next to Crocodile's. Selene met Paula (?) Doublefingers and they got along very well. Also, Selene was told about their curse and their immortality, but after they had told her, they thought that she was going to freak out. But to their shock, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "If magic exists, anything is possible."

Today was Wednesday and she was packing a light suitcase for her trip to the Burrow, later today. They all thought it would be best if no one outside of their kind and her knew about the marriage, except the Goblins. Crocodile was thrilled that he could put his illegal earnings in their bank and they would not question it. The goblins were as blood thirsty as Crocodile gets sometimes.

"Are you almost done with your packing?" Crocodile asked as he came into her room.

Selene smiled at him and answered, "Almost. I will have to get a new trunk, whenever I go to Diagon Alley later on and replace whatever I lost."

Crocodile nodded as he sat down on her bed and watched her pack the last of her things to take with her. He had taken to visiting with her and getting to know her everyday. He had noticed that she was a very fast healer, just as fast as they were, if not faster. He knew by just looking at her that she would be very beautiful when she becomes of age. She was wearing an emerald green sun dress that the girls under his command, got her when she came here. It looked very nice on her. It even has a matching hat and sandals, and it matches her eyes. What she did not know, was that he made her relatives disappear from earth and life, for what they had done to her.

"All done," Selene said cheerfully as she shut her suitcase.

Crocodile smiled as he took her suitcase and led her out to the car that they will be using. Crocodile noticed quite a few changes around the mansion since Selene first came here. Apparently, she loved to work in the gardens and tending to the plants, which made the gardens around the mansion somehow more colorful and cheerful than before. He never saw the mansion with more life in it, before Selene came to living here. Secretly, he enjoyed a lot and hoped that it stays that way.

**(Scene Break)**

Finally, after a few hours of being in a car, they stopped at the bottom of the hill at a dirt road that led straight to the Burrow. Crocodile got out of the car and lift the suitcase out of the trunk. He turned to his fourteen year old wife and stated, "You can tell your two friends the truth and no one else. And also I want you to write every week, so I can make sure that you are doing alright."

Selene smiled as she said, "Of course, I will. And thank you for everything."

Selene was surprised when Crocodile pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead, before letting her go. Then he said, "Take of yourself, please."

"Will do. See you after school, I guess." Crocodile nodded before getting back inside the car and driving off. Selene shook her head in amusement; she knew that Crocodile does care for her in a real sense, even if he does not show it in front of others. At first, when she was in the hospital, he was cold and distant with her, but as the weeks slowly went passed, he warmed up to her and began treating her like someone special to him. She never had anyone do that before other than her friends, but it felt very nice.

She picked up her suitcase and made her way to the Burrow, it was not a long ways to walk, but a good distance. She finally made her way to the kitchen door, set down her suitcase, and knocked on the door. A man, who Selene did not recognized, answered the door, he was stocky and Selene could see that he had burns on his hands as well as scars.

"Hello, how may I help you, miss?" The guy asked as he leaned against the door.

"I'm Selene Potter and I was…" Selene did not get a chance to say anything when Mrs. Weasley pushed the young man away from the door and pulled Selene into one of her famous bear hugs.

"Selene, I am so glad that you are here. I was so worry about you when Hedwig refused to deliver any letters to you and…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off when she noticed a scar that traveled from her abdomen to the base of her neck. The sundress did not cover it all and Selene did not think of hiding it from someone like Mrs. Weasley, but thankfully Crocodile came up with a cover story for her to tell. "What is this, Selene?"

Selene still felt uncomfortable with even telling her the cover story, ashamed that she could not do more to protect herself. Mrs. Weasley sensed it was a tough topic to talk about, so she gently guided Selene to the table and kicked her son out of the kitchen and told him to keep everyone else out and threw up a silencing ward on the door, so no one could over hear them.

"What happen, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

Selene told her the cover story about what happened to her during the beginning of the summer. And how she was beaten and cut up by her uncle when she was knocked unconscious and was dumped in a ditch in the middle of nowhere and how an old friend that used to live nearby her relatives' house, before he moved away, found her and took her to a nearby hospital. And how she is living with him and with some of his workers that he hired to work for him. By the time she was done explaining like how her relatives disappeared after she was admitted to the hospital and could not be found, she had tears running down her face and Molly was hugging her tightly, while whispering soothing things.

Once, Selene calmed down, Molly flicked her wand and almost all of the Weasley children came crashing down on the floor as they were trying to listen in. But before anyone could say anything, Molly put a plate full of food in front Selene and demanded that she eats as she was too thin for Molly's liking. As she ate the food, Bill and Charlie Weasley were introduced to her.

As the twins and Ron were drinking some juice, Charlie asked Selene, "So, Selene, got a boyfriend?"

Choking sounds could be heard from the direction of Ron and the twins, Selene ignored them and answered, "No, I don't have one and I am not looking for one."

Charlie smiled and replied, "I'm surprised, because usually a beautiful woman like yourself already has a boyfriend."

Selene smiled, what they did not know, she got something better than a boyfriend, she got a husband. Sure that they sleep in different bedrooms, but it still counts. Selene stated, "I am mostly into studying, hanging out friends, and Quidditch. I don't have time to have a boyfriend, besides can't really trust them as they might be after fame and my money and in the end they were probably using me for their own needs and wants."

Charlie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Well, when you do want a boyfriend, you could always look me up."

Then the twins jumped in and said, "You old geezer, you are…"

"Too old for her. So…"

"Go and find someone that is…"

"Your own age, besides…"

"If our dear Selene is going to have…"

"A boyfriend, it should be…"

"One of us, younger generation."

Charlie snorted and snapped back at them, "As if a pretty little lady like our dear Selene, here, would want to date idiots like you two. And I'm not old."

As they continued to argue back and forth, Selene gave the empty plate to Molly and pulled Hermione and Ron up to Ron's room to explain what really happened to her.

**(Scene Break)**

Albus Dumbledore never felt so old in his life before. He just got done with talking to Mrs. Weasley about what happened to Selene Potter. He should have kept a closer eye on Selene and none of what happened would have happened.

Just then Hogwarts' Potion Master Severus Snape walked into his office and sat down in front of his desk. Headmaster Dumbledore sadly stated, "I should have kept a closer eye on Ms. Potter it seems."

Snape rolled his eyes and asked, "So what happened to the spoiled little brat…"

Albus cut him off as he was sick of Snape's attitude and snapped, "I am up to here with your attitude, Severus. And I want it to stop, let go of your pointless and useless grudge, Severus. Ms. Potter showed up at the Weasleys, with a scar that was fresh. Molly, questioned Ms. Potter about it and Ms. Potter confessed about her relatives and how they almost killed and left her broken body in a ditch in the middle of nowhere, to die. Thankfully, an old friend of hers found her and was able to get her the medical care as soon as possible. Now, Severus, does that sound like someone who was spoiled by their relatives to you?"

"No, Headmaster, it doesn't," Severus said quickly before leaving the office to go back to the dungeons to think about what he had learned.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Yes, the Dursleys are dead, Selene just knows about their disappearance, but does not know that Crocodile had something to do with it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**Parseltongue**

**(Scene Break)**

_Severus' POV…_

Severus Snape was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace in his home at Spinner's End. He was thinking about what the Headmaster had told him earlier. Selene Potter was almost killed by her relatives and was left for dead in a ditch. Potter's aunt was Petunia Evans, Lily's older sister. He should have known that Selene was being abused by them. Petunia was always so jealous of Lily and her being a witch and all. That she would have taken her anger and jealous out on her niece, instead of letting it go.

Severus thought back to when Selene first came to Hogwarts. She was way smaller than the other first years. He had watched her eyes flicker back and forth, probably looking for an escape route. Apparently, the girl was not used to big crowds of people even though most of them were children. He had noticed small things about Selene's behavior like she would flinch whenever someone would touch her, the way her body would become tense when she was hugged, and the biggest thing was her distrust of adults in charge.

All of the signs were there, but he had refused to believe them. Severus also had noticed that the Weasley bunch had become overprotective of her after the beginning of her second year at Hogwarts. So they somehow found out about the abuse that she went through.

"Oh Lily, you would be so disappointed with me. I'm so sorry for failing to keep your daughter safe," Severus said sadly as he poured himself a glass of the strongest brandy that he has. When he first became a Professor at Hogwarts, he made a promise to not let any student go through the same abuse that he went through as a child, but he failed at that as well. Maybe, he should apologize to Selene and help her deal with the abuse and help her with putting it behind her. That sounds like the way to go.

**(Scene Break)**

Silence filled Ron's bedroom as Selene had just finished telling them what really happened to her and about her new situation, but she kept any mention of a curse or immortally out of the story as she promised them not to say anything about that to anyone.

"That explains why you are wearing a chain necklace with two rings on it!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed to the said necklace.

Crocodile had insisted on buying her an engagement ring and a wedding ring and he also had bought her a chain necklace to keep them on until she becomes of age then she can wear them and say that she is married.

"Is he treating you alright? He's not treating you the same way as your relatives treated you, is he?" Ron asked seriously.

Selene smiled as it proved that Ron was still overprotective of her and she answered, "He treats me very well. Crocodile is trying to spoil me in his own way. Don't worry about it, Ron. Everything is going to be okay."

"Well, he better treat you right or I will have to sic the twins on him if he doesn't," Ron threatened.

Hermione and Selene exchanged amused looks and Hermione asked, "Why the twins, instead of you teaching Selene's husband a lesson?"

"Because Fred and George can make any full grown man cry like a five year old little girl. I can't do that and I know that," Ron pointed out to them, knowing what he just said was very true.

Selene and Hermione both pictured the type of pranks that Fred and George can pull out to use whenever they are after revenge and they began laughing at what they had pictured and Ron then joined in laughing with them as he, too, pictured the pranks that Fred and George can pull.

**(Scene Break)**

Ms. Doublefingers entered into Crocodile's office carrying a box in her hands and she set the box on his desk and asked, "Boss, are you sure about giving her a devil fruit?"

Crocodile looked up from his letter to Selene and replied, "Of course, I am sure about giving the fruit to her. If anyone finds out that we have the See –See fruit, it would be a fight to get it and we would not have any peace and quiet until the devil fruit is gone."

"The See –See fruit, sir?" Paula questioned as she was unsure about it as she never heard a devil fruit called by that name before.

"The See –See fruit will give the user abilities like seeing things like the way that Mihawk does and to see through walls, and to see if a person is really who they say they are, but not only that, it also has ability that anyone would kill for and it will let the user see into the future. If I keep the said devil fruit around, someone like a greedy marine steals it; I can't do a thing about it. But if I were to give it to Selene who is legally my wife, they can't steal or touch her in anyway without getting into trouble with a lot of other people. Besides, I have a feeling that my wife is going to need it more than anyone else that I can think of," Crocodile explained to Paula.

"I understand, sir," Paula said, before leaving the office and going back to whatever she was doing before he called her.

Once she left his office, Crocodile let the worry on his face show. He did have a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to Selene if he did not try and stop it. Sure that he was only married her about a month ago, but during that time, he had grown to care for Selene. Later in time, he may even fall in love with her and love her the way that a husband should really love his wife.

Crocodile let out a sigh and asked himself, "Now, how am I going to get this to Selene?"

As if summoned, a snowy white owl flew through the window and landed on his desk.

"You must be Hedwig that Selene told about, its good to finally meet you in person," Crocodile said. "You are here to take this package to Selene, am I correct?"

Hedwig hooted as she nodded her head as she held out her leg, so he could tie the package to it.

"Only let Selene touch this package as its very important. Let no one take it," Crocodile told Hedwig. She gave him a look like he was an idiot to tell her that when she does not allow that to happen. Hedwig then flew out the window and Crocodile stared out the window wondering if Selene was alright.

**(Scene Break)**

It was after supper with the Weasley clan that Selene received a package from Crocodile. She had read the letter in shock twice to make sure that she did not miss read it. He had sent her a devil fruit for her to eat. She knew that if she ate it, she would loose her ability to swim… well at least any chance to learn how to swim.

It did not take long for her make up her mind. Opening the package, she took out a white apple with blue lines on it and closing her eyes, she began to eat it. She had to force it down her throat literally as it tasted so horrible that it almost made her throw it back up, but in the end she ate it all.

Looking over her body, she noticed that she did not feel any thing changing or feel different. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to just go to bed and deal with it tomorrow and to write a letter to Crocodile and Sirius, to let them know that she was alright.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bride of the Desert**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories as it means a lot to us authors to have your support. Thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**Parseltongue**

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_It was after supper with the Weasley clan that Selene received a package from Crocodile. She had read the letter in shock twice to make sure that she did not miss read it. He had sent her a devil fruit for her to eat. She knew that if she ate it, she would loose her ability to swim… well at least any chance to learn how to swim. _

_It did not take long for her make up her mind. Opening the package, she took out a white apple with blue lines on it and closing her eyes, she began to eat it. She had to force it down her throat literally as it tasted so horrible that it almost made her throw it back up, but in the end she ate it all._

_Looking over her body, she noticed that she did not feel any thing changing or feel different. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to just go to bed and deal with it tomorrow and to write a letter to Crocodile and Sirius, to let them know that she was alright._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

It has been only a day since Selene and company got back from the Quidditch Event and with everything that happened afterwards. Selene was in Ginny's bedroom, which she shared with Ginny and Hermione. It had been fun with sharing a room with those two girls as it was like having a sleepover. Selene was glad to have good friends like them.

Right now, Selene was finishing a letter that she was writing to her husband, Crocodile about what happened after the Quidditch match. Like the arrest of Barty Crouch Sr. after his son, Barty Crouch Jr. was discovered at the scene where the Dark Mark was cast along with his house elf, Winky. The son, Barty Jr., apparently was a willingly death eater and was one of the death eaters who tortured Neville's parents into insanity. And according to Mr. Weasley, who told them that this came as a huge shock since Barty Crouch Jr. was dead as he had died in Azkaban from sickness.

Selene also wrote about the death eaters that show up drunk in their uniforms and causing chaos and how many apparently escaped when the aurors had showed up. And from the looks of it, a lot of them had somehow weaseled their way out of being thrown into Azkaban after the defeat of the Dark Lord. It was sickening. She wrote about the ones who were caught and arrested and how they would be probably free in the morning, thanks to the Minister of Magic, Fudge, who was a complete idiot.

She also wrote about how she still had the ability to speak Parseltongue as she had overheard a garden snake screamed in its own way at the local garden gnomes, the day before the Quidditch Event. Apparently, it was very creative of its swearing that the snake screamed at the gnomes that she had to write down what they were in case she needed to use them.

And how the devil fruit that she had eaten was giving her a crash course in speaking Bulgarian, which was confusing the heck out of her. It was until she got up to the Top Box, where Cornelius Fudge had introduced her to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Mr. Obalonsk. And before anyone could say anything else, the one and only Draco Malfoy had called Mr. Obalonsk a mudblood and demanded that Mr. Obalonsk to move out of his way. Never did Selene ever seen Fudge and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy look so horrified before.

It was then when Selene understood why she received a crash course in Bulgarian as she began speaking to Mr. Obalonsk in his own language, much to everyone's surprise and to Fudge's relief. She had basically explained to Mr. Obalonsk the situation about some pureblood families were like and she even apologized on the behalf of Draco for being an idiot, who still did not get what the problem was that he had created. She even had a chance to badmouth both the Malfoys and Fudge.

Luckily, Mr. Obalonsk accepted her apologies and told her that every country had their bad eggs. It was after that Mr. Obalonsk had sat right next to her during the whole game. In the end, it turned out that Mr. Obalonsk really did know how to speak English. It seemed that some of the Ministers do have a sense of humor, since Mr. Obalonsk had pulled this little prank of his.

Finally Selene finished her letter and put it with the other two letters that were for her godfather, Sirius Black and her honorary Uncle, Remus Lupin. And she gave them to Hedwig to deliver, with the instructions of delivering Crocodile's letter first, so neither Sirius or Moony would find out about him.

Looking at her watch, Selene found that it was time for supper. As she opened the door, she thought to herself, _'I wonder what would have happened if Barty Jr. was not caught?'_

Not even a moment later, a vision of an old graveyard, a dead Cedric, Voldemort with a new body, and dueling him while being surrounded by death eaters.

"That would have been very bad," Selene muttered to herself in shock at what she just saw in her vision. Mentally shaking her head to clear her thoughts as she made her way to the kitchen for supper and then it was off to bed, because as of tomorrow, she and the others were going to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and to replace what her dear dead relatives had destroyed like her trunk, books, and wand.

**(Scene Break)**

_The next morning…_

It was after breakfast that everyone was ready to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies, while Selene replaces her things that were destroyed by her relatives, when they tried to kill her. Luckily, Selene gave her most precious things to Ron for safe keeping. Unfortunately, that did not include her wand and she is not looking forward to seeing the creepy wand maker, Mr. Ollivander, again.

Once everyone had arrived in the Leaky Cauldron safely, Mrs. Weasley turned to everyone and told them, "We will meet back here in three hours."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways. Selene had told Ron and Hermione to go ahead and start shopping for themselves as she needed to take care of some things at Gringotts, before she began shopping for her school supplies.

When Selene entered the bank, she made her way to the nearest teller. When the goblin's attention was on her, Selene respectfully said, "I would like to make a withdrawal from vault and to ask whoever is in charge with my vaults about some changes that need to be made, please."

"Key?" The goblin sneered, clearly showing that he did not like humans at all.

Selene handed the goblin her vault key, for only him to glance at it and say, "I need you, Ms. Potter to follow me as you need to clear up some things with Gringotts."

Now, Selene was very confused as to what things needed to be cleared up with Gringotts. As she could not think of anything, that was until she had entered a room and saw her husband, Crocodile there and sitting behind the desk was the first goblin that she had ever met, Griphook, who was sitting behind a desk with a stack of paperwork in front of him.

Selene smiled at Crocodile, while he nodded back with a small smile of his own. She took her seat next to Crocodile. Selene wondered when Crocodile had arrived at the bank.

"Ms. Potter," Griphook spoke up with a tone that said he was not happy with something or someone. "This man here claims to be your husband. Is this claim true, Ms. Potter?"

Selene blinked in surprise as she answered, "Yes, its true. Crocodile is my husband."

Griphook nodded once as he wrote something down on what it looked to be some sort of form. Griphook then asked without looking up, "I take it that you two would want to keep the knowledge of your marriage from the public knowledge and to have Ms. Potter or rather Mrs. Zero keep using her maiden name until she reaches the age of seventeen?"

Selene and Crocodile exchanged looks and Crocodile answered, "That would be for the best, I believe."

Griphook turned to Selene and asked, "Do you agree with your husband, Mrs. Zero?"

"Yes, I do agree with him," Selene immediately answered.

"Very well, I need you two to sign these forms and Gringotts will take care of everything," Griphook said as he handed them some paperwork to fill out and read through.

After both of them read the forms through and signed them. It was when Selene had finished signing and handed Griphook the forms; she asked Griphook "Is there anyway to allow Crocodile access to my vaults, Master Griphook?"

Selene could feel the surprise stare on her back coming from Crocodile as he probably did not expect her to do something like that.

Griphook, however, did not look surprised at her request at all as it was probably normal for married couples to allow access to each other's vault or vaults. Taking out a couple more forms that he had ready for this sort of thing, Griphook pointed to where she needed to sign and soon enough, Griphook was handing Crocodile two tiny golden keys, one for the trust vault and the other for the family vault.

But before any of them could leave, Griphook gave them some news that they, especially Selene, did not want to hear, "Mrs. Zero, we Gringotts will have to inform your godfather of your recent marriage to Mr. Crocodile Zero."

Selene's face turned almost white as a ghost as all of the color in her face drained from it. That was the last thing that she ever wanted to hear. Although, she had only met Sirius just a couple of months ago, and she already knew that he was stupid enough to try and kill her husband.

"May I ask why that my wife's godfather is going to be informed of our marriage?" Crocodile requested as he raised an eyebrow at Griphook.

Griphook showed off his sharp pointy teeth as he smiled at them, when he answered, "He is your wife's godfather and guardian some what and since he was never really convicted of any crime, he still has guardianship over Mrs. Zero in the eyes of Gringotts. Besides, its our policy to do so."

Crocodile looked into his young wife's pleading eyes when she looked at him. He sighed and reassured her, "When Sirius Black does come to kill me, I promised that he will be only knocked out, tied down, and things will be carefully explained to him. And if he wants, he can live at the mansion with me."

Selene suddenly launched herself at him and hugged him while saying thank you over and over, again. But thanks to her devil fruit, she knew that Sirius would tell Remus and then Remus would tell the Headmaster and which in turn Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will find out and then they will track Crocodile down and demand answers.

Selene let go of Crocodile, who was surprised when she hugged him, and she told him, "Well then, expect a visit from Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape soon as they will be demanding answers from you and threatening you with death, and using your body parts as potion indigents."

Crocodile let out a chuckle before asking, "When should I be expecting them then?"

Selene's eyes glazed over, before she replied, "A day after Sirius finds you."

Selene was suddenly pulled into a hug and was kissed on her forehead. Crocodile quietly said, "Stay safe and be careful."

"Alright, I promise." With that Crocodile left the room as his business with Gringotts was finished for now, leaving Selene alone with Griphook.

"You know, Mrs. Zero," Griphook said. "I have to approve of your marriage to him. You made a fine choice in choosing a husband."

Startled, Selene looked at Griphook with confusion and surprise on her face as she never expected that ever from a goblin.

Reading her silent question, Griphook explained, "Like you, Mr. Zero shows us proper respect, unlike so many other witches and wizards. And besides, he is almost as blood thirsty as us goblins."

**(Scene Break)**

When Selene walked out of Gringotts, she looked at the time and realized that she has only an hour and a half to do her shopping, before meeting up with the others.

'_I better get my new wand first,'_ Selene thought to herself as she made her way to the wand maker.

As Selene walked into the creepy dirty store, she could not help, but feel the goose bumps making their way down her back as she felt like someone was watching her. She knew it had to be Mr. Ollivander as he does have a little habit of scarring people shitless. Turning around, Selene greeted cheerfully, "Hello, Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander looked just like before when she first met him, just before her first year at Hogwarts, but this time, she could see the surprise and disappointment of not being able to sneak up on her like before.

"Ms. Potter, eleven inch, Holly and Phoenix feather. Still working alright for you?" Mr. Ollivander asked as he continued to stare at her without blinking with his silver eyes.

Selene felt dread coming down on her, when she replied nervously, "Actually Mr. Ollivander, I came here for a new wand, since my old wand was destroyed by my relatives when they tried to kill me, sir."

"I see," Mr. Ollivander slowly said. "Well come on, we will try and find you a new wand."

**(Scene Break)**

This time, it only took about fifteen minutes to find Selene a wand. Like her old wand, it was eleven inches, but instead of it being made of Holly, it was made from white oak from ancient Greece and its core came from a very rare Snow Phoenix. According to Mr. Ollivander, his ancestor mad this wand in hopes that the user would lead the magical world into a better future, but sadly he had died before that ever happened.

Well, that threw Selene's theory of Mr. Ollivander being immortal out the window.

Selene paid for the wand and also bought a wand holster before leaving the store as quickly as possible, but not in a way that seemed rude.

Selene then bought a trunk that has only one compartment, which acts like a storage room. Basically it was an empty room. Then she got her writing supplies like parchment, quills, and ink, but thankfully in her suitcase back at The Burrow, she has regular pens that she had bought in the muggle world as they work so much better than quills and ink. After that she got her things for potion class. Soon, Selene went to Flourish and Blotts for her books and she might admit that she might have a bit overboard when it came to buying books. She only bought fifty books, though she order more when she is in school.

Soon it was time to meet up with the others and go back to The Burrow.

**(Scene Break)**

After an hour and a half of explaining what had happened in Gringotts and confirming that yes the scary man with a scar across his face and smoking a cigar was indeed her husband, Crocodile. She even told them that Sirius will be informed of the marriage between them and that Crocodile promised her that he or any of his workers would not kill Sirius when he does come after him.

Ron suddenly looked thoughtful as he said, "I wished that I could see Sirius' reaction when he gets that letter. I wonder, would he faint or would we hear his scream of rage from wherever he is?"

Trust Ron to find some humor in this situation and that was what Selene needed to have.

Hermione and Selene exchanged looks as Selene spoke up, "Well then we better keep our ears open, just in case we do hear him scream."

That was enough to send all three of them into laughing fit.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
